User blog:MetaMachine/1st time going to the movie in 10 years! MLP: The Movie Review
this was a comment i posted back in October and i'm going to see movies more often now so i'm putting this in a blog post and i'm going to try to make a blog review like this everytime i see a movie in theaters. not counting this top part i'm writing right now, the comment was posted on October 29, 2017. Yesterday me and a few members of my family want to see the My Little Pony Movie in theaters for my older brother's Birthday and i wanted to talk about the movie/my thoughts on the theaters since the last time i want to the theaters was when The Simpsons Movie came out and i have little memory of it. this is not gong to go into a whole lot of spoilers but this is mostly just going to be me saying the pros and cons of the movie PROS: The flash animation was really good in alot of places and makes me want to have more 2-D movies more then ever now. The songs in the movie are really good if you are a fan of the songs in the show or not. They are lots of cameos with the side characters in the movie that fans of the said characters will like (My favortie was Cheese Sandwich AKA Weird Al pony even though he didn't talk which i didn't expected but was kinda a let down. ) They were a few jokes that i legitimately laugh at like when AJ said "Hippos!?" and the first time Spike turned into a puffer fish CONS: While the flash animation was really good in alot of places, the CGI In the backgrounds are very noticeable alot of places and was something i was always against just because it seemed not needed and that the few 2-D movies that are out thay have to put CGI in (Looking at you Sponge Out of Water.) All the Mane Six plus Spike do things in the movie but Fluttershy and AppleJack could have done more in term of plot in the movie. Twlight, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Rarity ether get they own song, bond with a new friend/friends they meet at they adventure, or learn a morel in the story but Fluttershy and Applejack don't really have that. The Storm King, who is supposed to be the main villain is kinda sucky at least compared to Tempest and while for story reasons it makes since he just lacks better motives, personality, and has less to do in the then Tempest. These has nothing to do with the movie itself but me and my family were seated at the very top of the theater which ment we were right next to the speakers so in some parts of the movie (mostly the songs) it was very loud but i'm not holding it back on the movie it's just something i wanted to point it out. So honestly i liked the movie but that is only because i watch the show from time to time. (i've seen the first three seasons in the last two years on Netflix.) but if you like MLP, You will like the movie. I'D give it like a 7-7.5 our of 10. but if MLP is not your thing, your not missing much unless you are going to see it to surport 2-D Animation like i am. (this will come back to bite me because one of my older brother's who paid for this in the first pace is going to see the Teen Titans Go! movie so i'll have to be there.) i'll make another thing about when that happens and maybe if i go to any movie again. See ya! Category:Blog posts